What should have happend
by SuusR22
Summary: What i think should have happend at the end of episode 12. Jenna X Jake!


A story what i think should have happend at the end of episode 12.

**Jenna X Jake**

_Rated M_

I** don't own Awkward!**

Hope you like it

* * *

><p>'Would you like to come in?' Jenna asked looking shyly towards Jake.<p>

'Yes' Jake almost immediately replied.

Jake closed the distance between them, his tongue touched her lips begging for entrance what she gave him gladly. Jake's hands went lower on her back, pushing himself hard against her. She could feel his arousal for her grow. He groaned between kisses.

'Jenna please stop torturing me, I need you.'

'If you would give me a change to open the door you wouldn't have to wait.' Jenna replied with a teasing smile.

'Ugh, yeah you right I give you 30 seconds or god I'm going to jump you. 'Jake said giving one last kiss on her lips.

Jenna opened the door with trouble because Jake couldn't stop touching her. He never dreamed of this at the beginning of the night. They would go as friends but now, he didn't know what they were. They have to DTR later, right now his mind was set on a whole other things. First of all getting her out of her clothes. He was so excited but also nervous, maybe it would come to a lot of people as surprise but he was a virgin. His last girlfriend Lissa didn't want to go to the next step. He wondered if Jenna was a virgin or not. Judging by her actions she wasn't. And that got him even more nervous. But it was Jenna he felt comfortable with her.

'Are you coming, you are looking a bit zoned out over there' Jenna asked

'Yeah, sorry just thinking about you, one of my favorites things to do' He smiled at her, he took her hand and looked in her eyes.

'Jenna I got to tell you something, I never done this before and judging by the way you are progressing you have. I don't want to let you down or anything. I hope you understand.'

The reply of Jenna never came her lips touched his. It soon began to become a very passionate kiss, they tried to stumble towards her bedroom. After making it to her bedroom she started to take his tux off leaving him only in his blouse en trousers. She pushed him on the bed and zipped her dress open. She let the dress fall of her shoulders, looking at his mouth gawking at the scene he was seeing. He dragged her onto the bed. He hovered over her and removed his blouse and her bra. Attacking her mouth with a passionate kiss. She could feel his arousel between her legs and she was begin to feel wet to. She unclasped her bra and immediately a hand of his went to her breast and started to massage it softly.

'Jenna.. I love you'

Jenna stared wide eyed at him, no one ever said that to her before. And without thinking about if it was choice, change or faith she replied.

'I love you too'

Jake didn't feel nervous anymore he was with the girl he loved and loved him. This couldn't go wrong.

**JEPOV**

He brought his lips down and kissed me, letting his right hand trail down my body. His hand felt so good as it glided down my chest, brushing over my nipple and down to my thigh. My body felt warm and electric wherever he touched.

He gazed into my eyes for a moment more and it seemed like he wanted to say something but then he lowered his head. He brushed kisses down my neck and across my collarbones. He kissed both undersides of my breasts and then licked the tip of one. My back instantly arched up pushing my breast into his face, while a deep guttural moan escaped my throat.

Accepting my pleasure, he brought my nipple into his mouth and suckled it gently, while I tried to open his pants. I tucked his pants with his boxer down and grazed his arousel.

As his fingers felt my inner folds, his head collapsed into my hair and he murmured so softly. A finger slowing eased inside of me and he brought his lips back to mine. My body was trembling and aching with a need that I have never known before.

"Jake, please do something…I can't take anymore." I cried out begging him to finish what he started.

"This is only the beginning, there is so much more I want to do to you."

"Next time, please…I need this now," I panted under him as he slid his finger in and out of me. He removed his finger, brought it to my delicate bundle of nerves, and rubbed them in a circular motion. My hips bucked up and my back arched. "Jake, now…I want you in me now," I screamed at him as my hand gripped his shoulder, my nails digging in his shoulder leaving small scratches.

Jake growled and brought himself up over me, gently pushing my legs apart with his knee. I brought my hand down to erection, never even realizing that he had taken his pants off. He moaned, "Jenna" from deep back in his throat and I began to stroke him.

"Please, Jake…hurry" I pushed my hips up and my wet core made contact with his arousal, .

He quickly and forcefully thrust into me in one stroke bringing himself all the way to the hilt and stopped, as I let out a loud cry of pleasure.

"Oh, God…" he said with pleasure.

I wanted him so bad. He kissed my lips softly, his tongue entered my mouth and glided with mine, so soft, and then the pace picked up. My hands went around his neck and instinctively my back arched up.

He slowly pulled his throbbing erection out of me and then ever so slowly pushed it all the way back in. He groaned into my mouth right then as we were kissing and I lost it. Frantically, I began to push my hips into him; my hands were rubbing and clawing at his back. Taking my cue, he gradually began to pump into me faster, my body met his each time, and we worked into a rhythm.

I cried out, "I'm…oh, Jake."

We looked at each other and Jake moaned, "Jenna, God, you are so hot, so tight. I'm not going to last much longer."

With our eyes open and watching one another, he saw me reach my climax, my back arched and I began to call out his name. Before his name fully escaped my lips, he clasped his lips on mine in a scorching kiss as he released himself. He moaned my name into my mouth and my body convulsed slightly in tremors as delicious sensations coursed through my body.

He collapsed on top of me 'Jenna, you are so amazing…so worth the wait."

I kissed his jawbone, cuddled into his side and whispered, "So were you."

* * *

><p>Okay tell me what you think, this is officially an one shot I can add more chapters if some of you want to.<p>

Please review.


End file.
